


贤者之爱05.

by Rebecca3rules



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca3rules/pseuds/Rebecca3rules
Kudos: 2





	贤者之爱05.

“把门打开，姐姐。”郑闰伍小声说，金道妍鬼使神差地就遵从指示了，要说何时察觉到郑闰伍长大的，恐怕就是这个瞬间了。起初犹豫了几秒，她不想弟弟无故被泼脏水，但是郑闰伍眼神熨帖，隔着灰蒙蒙的纱网安抚她，好像在说没关系，她听见了一座塔轰然拔起的声音，郑闰伍从男孩涅槃作男人，眉眼间或许残留青雉，可轮廓深邃又性感。  
防盗门还是老式的，市面上都消失的品种，在耳膜里拉出一道刺耳的沉鸣，好像走进了上个世纪的家庭样品间，所有摆设散着陈旧气味，郑闰伍甚至瞄到一个橄榄色衣柜，嵌合的镜子上印着制造厂家的油漆印花。天花板上有一个黑黢黢的枪眼，让他爬了一背潮汗，不敢想象金道妍原来的生活有多离谱。

“哟，我说你怎么敢跑回来叫板，原来是找到靠山了。”女人阴阳怪气地打量郑闰伍。  
金道妍不耐烦道，“你留点口德吧，这是郑瑞的儿子，法律和血缘上都是我弟，怎么说也算你的晚辈。”  
女人的神情更诡异了，仿佛眼前上演了廉价的背德伦理剧。  
“没你想的那么恶心。”火药味浓的呛鼻，郑闰伍及时拉住了要发作的金道妍。

金道妍还没忘了待客之道，在壁橱里搜寻了一圈，像是为找不到像样的茶叶自嘲，“我们家只有白水了你将就点吧。”郑闰伍想说不用的，他想立马带金道妍离开这个家，但是金道妍已经拿着个玻璃杯去冲洗了，并且对着客厅里的碎瓷片熟视无睹。那场景却像是她姐姐赤着脚踩在了琳琳琅琅的冷光里，流了一地鲜血，他心脏里也弥漫着铁锈味。

“别怪我没提醒过，有个成语怎么说来着，你们学生肯定都知道，引狼入室，不光是只白眼狼，这丫头手脚还不干净，从初中时就会偷我的钱养凯子。你们家的人得提前做好防范。”  
郑闰伍也不知道怎么称呼她，好像都不合适，就只用了敬语，“您这样活着不会很累吗？”  
“累？那是你们锦衣玉食的富贵人家才会考虑的。”女人红唇鲜艳。这是被金道妍称做吃了死小孩的色号，只有去蹦迪或者赴隆重的宴会时才会用的，平常就烧香拜佛的供起来，是他姐姐最爱的口红，他也爱屋及乌地觉得好看，像是深林里修炼成人的小妖精，纯真过头的妖冶，现在涂在女人的嘴唇上，却像是喷溅着毒液，“再说你懂什么叫累？”

金道妍洗杯子回来了，一边甩着杯壁的水珠，语气平淡的听不出是个诅咒，她说，“贱人养婊子。”

女人走到茶几旁，郑闰伍发誓在这之前他没有察觉到一丝征兆，就见她抄起暖水壶扔向金道妍。要是有任何苗头，他也不至于让金道妍被波及——  
郑闰伍本能地把金道妍护进怀里，想用柔软的脊背去抵御凶器，倒霉的是这是个经不起折腾的老水壶，冷热相激，在空中就爆炸了，沸水冲破壶胆，火树银花迸溅到郑闰伍身上。

郑闰伍紧紧抱着金道妍，嘴唇咬白了，把她也勒的很疼。金道妍被郑闰伍牵着走下楼时还魂不附体，凉凉的手指捏在弟弟手心里，就近去了社区诊所，护士为郑闰伍上药时，她才知道烫伤的多严重，抱着弟弟的毛衣就哭了。  
金道妍的脸蛋被划出几个小红口子，蓬松的头发里藏着银色的玻璃屑，狼狈里透着娇憨，看的郑闰伍心里刺痛，凑过去一颗颗捻了下来，想着他姐终于肯发泄了，把她圈在怀里说的却是，“我怎么放心你生小宝宝啊。”

金道妍看不到弟弟的脸，只听语气就知道很难过，“你以后别那样说自己。”  
“你不是也……”金道妍好像觉得这是自己活该受的，百无禁忌地说出那两个字，“叫过我婊子吗，反正我又不是第一次被人那么说。”  
郑闰伍心头发堵，想扇自己一巴掌，“是因为我太生气了。”男孩有点气急败坏了，又仗着姐姐骄纵他，就咬住了她后颈。就像刚才他替姐姐挡掉沸水时没喊一声疼，金道妍也任他宰割，像只被叼住动脉的小动物，唔的一小声呻吟后，皮肉在卫衣里隐忍地发抖，也没有躲开，郑闰伍尝到血腥后才松开嘴，又换了口风，“除了我世界上谁都不可以对姐姐说那两个字，董思成也不行。”  
好像怕对方追问，郑闰伍避重就轻地解释后半句，“你不能让他欺负你，男人们都不会珍惜好得手的猎物。他最好不是把你当猎物，不然我让他身败名裂，这辈子别想出道。”

郑闰伍龇牙咧嘴地穿上毛衣，即便羊毛已经很柔软了，剐到皮肤还是疼，告诉她回家的事跟父母提都别提，就当没发生过，始终也没有问她为什么要拐回头折磨自己。毫无保留的信任让金道妍受煎熬，夜晚帮弟弟上药时便道出初衷。  
当时郑闰伍正趴在床上翻报纸的政治板块，作为大作文的素材，这是他每晚睡前的流程，就感到后腰上一沉。金道妍坐了上去，她很轻，类似于鹅绒般的质地，臀部的骨骼很有存在感，硌着他的肌理，想着他姐姐都是孕妇了这么瘦怎么行，对方的的手指便抚上他的脊背，凉糕似的，膏体也滑滑腻腻的涂在他脊背上方。  
“我本来想告诉她我怀孕的事，想给她难堪，你的女儿被人搞大肚子了，我想看她发狂。你没听过她是怎么骂我的，我们整栋楼的邻居都领教过。去之前我想，哪怕我从她眼里看到一丝的痛苦，也是我赢了。”没有开场白，金道妍冷静地陈述着，好像在读着败风俗的社会新闻。

“但是她有什么错呢？她怀我的时候十八岁，比我现在还小，她们那个年代又不懂这么多，只知道骂未婚先孕的女人是荡妇。”  
金道妍的手指那么凉，却摸的他骨头里生热，还有些痒，不知道是皮肤对药膏的反应，还是他欲念也多，他一直相信性欲这种东西是个玄学，是跟基因挂钩的，谁知道他和金道妍遗传了哪个祖宗的，都比平常人更饥渴，唯一不同的大概是，他只是需要被金道妍爱。  
“想到这点，我突然觉得没意思了。”金道妍掺了些鼻音，语气里有种重蹈覆辙的无力感，好像情绪漫溢了，她的腿夹紧了些，大腿根也暧昧地抽搐，贴在男孩的腰际，金道妍从来都不明白他的狼子野心，也不会防着他，穿着睡裙都敢跨坐在他身上。

“你不该这么相信我。”金道妍再一次哭了出来，泪水泡着肿胀的眼眶。  
金道妍为任何事伤神他都心碎，可耻的是，他居然勃起了，就好像金道妍内裤里的软肉蹭着的不是他的腰，而是抵他的性器上，由龟头起始，他整根东西胀的发痛。金道妍是他的洛丽塔，他的姐姐，他的神祗，是他欲望启蒙的导师。她永远沉溺在欲壑里，阴蒂发肿了还要逼迫自己一遍遍高潮。他听到过姐姐自慰时用的录音，不长的音频，中秋节那晚，背景里播放着当日的新闻。他姐姐是在第几个广告的间隙被抬起腿进入的，还是在满月泠泠的洒下悲悯众生的光辉时，他的姐姐已经浑身潮红的躺在别的男人身下发颤，郑闰伍插着耳机，靠在姐姐的床里，听见董思成说要操死他姐姐，肉体拍打的潮湿声，呻吟欲的要命，又纯的酸涩，不知道是求饶还是嫌不够。放着新闻也要搞他姐姐，董思成是禽兽吗，这种事从来不是独角戏，被姐姐背叛了无数次的郑闰伍那天还是很难过，捏着ipod靠在床头，像是也掉进了性爱玻璃瓶，只是清醒的很，喘不上气。

“我之前为了引起你的同情，会故意在你面前说一些活着没意思的话，看你吓哭还会有成就感。”金道妍说的是搬到郑瑞家的第一个月。  
“那时我能感觉到的只有不公平，同样是郑瑞的孩子，为什么你是个真正的小孩，我从初中起就要和满脸青春痘的男生约会来换钱，因为我妈不在乎我是异类，也不管不穿校服就面临着被禁止入校的规则，只会骂我矫情。”  
“我那时真的很坏，基本上钱到手就翻脸了。居然还有一个高年级的想不开要跳楼，从三楼跳下去的，万幸的是他只摔断了腿，是不是特别像电视里演的，那么戏剧化？”  
“可是也闹的兴师动众了，他像贞洁烈女似的，好像我把他怎么样了，其实不过拉了个手。我被留校察看，因为谈恋爱这一条就够他们无限发挥了，更别说险些闹出了人命。”  
“那几个月走在路上什么话都听到了，不过都没我妈骂的难听。”金道妍又提起了这个，她说到这里已经没有逻辑了，嗓音像是泡在雨水里的叶子，饱胀脆弱，“为什么啊，为什么。”只是小声重复着这一句。

郑闰伍翻过身，示意金道妍抬起点屁股，单人床很小，他怕金道妍掉下去，肚子里还有条小生命，尽管现在只要一粒葡萄干那么点，他慢慢地倚靠在床里，还不能平躺，因为后背还火辣辣的疼着，恐怕他要趴着睡一个月了。上身倾斜一个弧度，单手撑向后，薄弱的着力点支撑了两个人的重量，金道妍坐在他胯部，大概是需要姿势过渡，郑闰伍向上顶了下，也可能是别有用心，他姐姐的脸迅速烧起两团红雾。屁股下蛰伏的轮廓，从热度还是硬度都不可能忽视。  
“我知道。”郑闰伍做了个吞咽的动作，喉结在脖子里上下一动，像是精致的鹅卵石，金道妍心猿意马地解读了更多郑闰伍的暗示。郑闰伍没有多补充，金道妍的小秘密他都知道，包括她现在都还有寄人篱下的羞耻和自卑，他在了解姐姐这门功课里得的是满分。金道妍好像被剥光了衣裳，肉体和灵魂的双重暴露，郑闰伍的眼神让她缺氧。

郑闰伍一手就握住金道妍半盏细腰，拇指按住肚脐，非常怜爱地揉了一下，像是在和子宫里的小家伙打招呼，他的手向上滑，轻轻地托住她的乳房，像是抓了一颗水蜜桃，觉得漂亮就掂了一下，盛夏却膨胀在金道妍的乳房里。弟弟的手最终停留在梨花带雨的小脸上，她唇部微张，雪白的兔牙露出一小截，好像在等着郑闰伍把手指戳进去。郑闰伍憋的小腹胀痛才没那么做，他只是向下看了眼，乳珠将白色丝质睡衣顶起了轮廓，像是两颗樱桃核，娇俏可爱，金道妍也起了生理变化，郑闰伍哑着声音问姐姐，“怎么又不穿胸罩啊。”


End file.
